Girls & Boys
by Rebloxic
Summary: The Motel group have an argument about who are better. Boys or Girls. But overnight, they are soon forced to deal with the opposite gender's problems. How will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh yeah?! Well I say women are inherently better!" The motel group opened their eyes tiredly to hear, not the birds chirping or walkers and screaming, but as usual, Lilly and Kenny's fighting. But this time about genders?

Everyone, curious (except for Larry who muttered an angry "assholes" before rolling back to sleep) peeked out their doors and saw Lilly and Kenny, eyes blazing, fighting over who were better: boys or girls.

"Guys are generally better than women," Kenny insisted and Lilly scoffed.

"A woman invented the windshield wiper and liquid paper," she sniped and Kenny snorted.

"A man invented the _car_ and actual paper," Kenny smirked and if it as physically possible, Lilly would have steam billowing out of her ears.

"What's wrong now," Lee asked in agitation, knowing he was going to regret the answer, but he needed to defuse the situation before the argument attracted unwanted attention in the form of flesh eating monsters.

"Kenny here thinks men are better than women," Lilly explained angrily, her finger pointed at the moustached man in question.

"Well...yeah, they are," Lee said awkwardly, when Carley stormed into the sunlight, her eyes narrowed.

"What does that mean," Carley asked skeptically and Lee shuffled on the spot, looking down.

"Well...since I've been a teacher, men have done traditionally better than girls," Lee shrugged awkwardly and Lilly glared.

"One subject, Lee. And plus, men don't have good life skills. They're too headstrong and rush into things," Lilly argued.

"Says the wicked witch herself," Kenny muttered, crossing his arms, and Lilly wanted to argue further, when Clementine, Duck and Katjaa walked up to them to join the crossfire.

"What exactly are you fighting about," Katjaa asked and Carley turned to her smugly.

"You wanna know? You're husband and his dumb friend think men are better than women," Carley explained and she shrugged.

"Well they're wrong," she said simply and Kenny turned to her in indignation.

"Katjaa, you cannot be serious," Kenny asked exasperatedly.

"No, that is what I believe. Men don't think ahead. They do things in the present and don't think for the consequences," Katjaa said firmly, when there was bang and Larry's door was thrown open.

"What the fuck are you assholes arguing about now," he demanded abruptly, and for once, Kenny thought he might be able to get Larry on his side.

"Larry, who's better: men or women," Kenny asked and Larry snorted.

"Men, obviously," Larry shrugged and Lilly became angry yet again.

"Men aren't as good as women," Lilly argued forcefully and Larry frowned.

"For once I'm gonna have to disagree with you Lilly. Because have you ever seen a female president or general," Larry asked "no! All men!"

"He's right," Kenny nodded and Carley growled.

"Okay we need a deciding vote. Ben," Lilly yelled and Ben's head snapped up at the mention of his name.

"Yeah," he asked and she motioned for him to come over, and he obliged.

"Who are better, men or women," she demanded and his eyes widened.

"Oh, I, uh," he stuttered. He wasn't gonna lie, Lilly did scare everyone a lot, but scared him the most. Lilly was scary in general.

"I- uh- I abstain," he decided and everyone collectively groaned.

"That's it! Katjaa I'm not sleeping with you tonight," Kenny exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and he stomped off, all the guys following.

"Whatever! Don't go jump off a cliff! Remember! You can die from that! Men tend to forget about the consequences," Carley screamed back and the girls stared weirdly at her "what? It's the best I could come up with."

That night, as they all slept, something strange happened. A strange glow erupted from each room, and that morning they all woke to the same thing.

"Where did my boobs go," Carley yelled in her now, deep voice. Everyone else woke up, and then shouting was coming from everyone, except Clementine and Duck who were drawing, trying to not focus on what's just happened.

When Lee woke up, he was not happy. Instead of his 'member' he found two 'guests' and something else. And Carley's constant smirk at how Lee made a nice girl was not helping.

Kenny was furious. When he awoke from his slumber, he found his moustache was gone, but he gained boobs! And even then, they weren't as big as Lee's! Does that mean that Lee was bigger than Kenny...?

When Lilly opened her sleep deprived eyes, she almost screamed. Her boobs were gone, but she got a dick?! No. She may have gotten muscles but a dick was crossing the line. This was going to make everything awkward.

When Carley got out of bed, she noticed three obvious things. One, she was hairier. Two, she was tall as hell. Three, SHE HAD A PENIS. But there was one upside to this situation. She was tall. And now she towered above everyone. And the fact she got to smirk at Lee who actually made a very pretty girl, made everything all the sweeter. Maybe this wasn't gonna be as bad as she thought.

Everyone was looking at each other, some in amusement, others in shock, and others were just plain angry (Larry). Everyone was trying to adjust to their new bodies, and some did, others didn't.

Lee thought that, had he still been a man, if he saw a woman like he looked like, he would've thought that he would've been sexy. But not now. From what he gathered from Carley's description he had rather large-...assets and a thin frame. So I guess he could take solace in knowing he looked good as a woman.

"Okay, so I know despite the obvious situation, we still have to function as a group. So for now, just try to adjust," Lee ordered, when Larry growled.

"How do you expect us to, asshole," Larry barked before he stomped away. Well Larry's gender may have changed but his personality sure hadn't...


	2. Trapped Between Walkers and a Bear Trap

Lee stood in front of the motel group, except Larry who was still asleep, and sighed. "Okay, everyone here? Good, I think Kenny, Mark and I should scan the surrounding area for food or something," Lee suggested and everyone muttered agreements.

"And **no** collecting lost survivors out there," Lilly reminded gravely and Kenny waved her off. "We here ya, don't blow a gasket," Kenny said and Mark, Lee and Kenny left the motel, in search of food.

They had been walking for about ten minutes, before Kenny had cracked his joints and looked at them. "I'm gonna go in the other direction. Holler if ya find anythin'," Kenny ordered and trotted off in the opposite direction.

Mark and Lee continued their trek through the crisp forest, the sun glaring at them. Lee looked away and saw a walker bent over something, digging its undead claws into it. Lee's eyebrows furrowed, and he silently walked over to it and buried his axe into it's skull.

It fell motionless on the ground, and Lee kicked it away, and saw a dead rabbit lying their with it's intestines spilled out onto the ground. Lee sighed and Mark clapped his hand on Lee's shoulder. "That's another meal lost," Mark sighed. Mark, so far, was the only member of their group unaffected by the 'curse' as some were calling it.

"Yeah, well-"

A scream stopped the rest of Lee's sentence, and they ran towards the sound of the screaming, their hearts pounding. They saw three figures in the distance, and they found two of them to be teenagers and one to be a grown woman, her leg in a bear trap.

"Stay back," one of them said, backing away defensively. It was a boy, no older than twelve or thirteen, and there was a bandana wrapped around their head, and only one of his eyes were visible. He had shaggy hair, brown in colour. He wore an unbuttoned, black flannel t-shirt, over a black t-shirt and blue jeans. That's not what Lee would expect girls to wear...

"Anne, just stay calm," the other hissed, twirling a Bowie knife in her hands. _Anne?!_ The girl looked around twenty years old, with long brown hair, ocean blue eyes, pale skin with a slender frame. She wore a dark purple leather jacket, with black jeans and black t-shirt, along with black converse and purple scarf adorning her.

"What happened?! Who the hell are you," the boy demanded, pulling a knife from his boot. His visible eye was cut into a slit, and his teeth were bared, as if he was a jaguar, ready to pounce a particularly juicy gazelle.

"I could ask you the same question," Lee growled, holding the rifle with apprehension. Mark waved his hand to make Lee put the axe down, but Lee stood firm, his eyes dark and ready to attack.

"Please help me," the grown woman begged, her leg still caught in the bear trap. She groaned, and the woman with the scarf looked at her and bent down. She examined the metal contraption, but couldn't find anything to release the woman. The girl looked up and her eyes slowly looked at Lee's hands, who was clutching the axe.

"Can you...we could use your axe," she said finally, and the boy blinked incomprehensibly. The boy stayed wary of Lee and Mark, but for now his hand fell limply at his side, but he still stared suspiciously at the pair.

"Venus, this is not up for discussion. They could be the guys who raided our camp," the boy hissed and Venus then turned to the teen, her eyes blazing.

"Do you want her to die, Anne," Venus snapped, gesturing to the woman in the bear trap "cos I don't care of they're walkers in disguise, if we can save her life, then I'll take a fucking chance!"

The teen stared at Venus then turned to Lee and Mark, and held out his hand. "Anne," he greeted, nodding, burying the hatchet **(Or the axe XD)**. If they're going to help each other, then they're going to have to get acquainted.

"I'm Lee and this is Mark," Lee introduced, and 'Anne's' eyebrows furrowed.

"If you're a girl, why are you called Lee," Anne asked and Lee smirked.

"If you're a boy, why are you called Anne," Lee retorted and Anne shrugged 'touché'.

"Hey guys, I heard you shoutin', and- holy shit," Kenny gawped, as he ran up to the group of people, seeing the incapacitated woman and the armed newcomers. Kenny immediately pulled up the rifle, but Lee forced it down.

"It's okay-"

"Walkers," the teen shouted, looking past Kenny and Lee turned around to see undead corpses trudging and crawling towards them. Cursing, Venus took a Beretta 92f, which she thrust into Anne's hands and looked around.

"Anne, Mark and whoever you are, fight off the walkers and Lee and I'll try to free Ms. Parker," Venus instructed and bent down to find a release latch on it, but it was to no avail.

"Is there a release latch," Kenny asked and Venus gave him a 'what' look and Kenny rolled his eyes and started firing his rifle "it's...the thing...that releases the bear trap."

"I can't find anything like that," Venus cried and Lee raised the axe above his head and brought the axe down on the chain holding the bear trap. The chain didn't even get a scratch, and Lee examined it, but found only one option.

"I'm sorry," Lee sighed, before driving the axe into the woman's kneecap. The woman cried, and there was a visible dent in the woman's leg. Lee clamped his eyes shut again and sliced the woman's kneecap again with the axe head.

**THE WALKING DEAD: EPISODE 2 - STARVED FOR HELP**

**XXXXX**

**NICE PLACE TO END IT I THINK! NOW I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I GOT MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK BUT I HOPE IT'S UP TO SCRATCH. BAI UYS AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**ALSO IMPORTANT NOTE: I AM TAKING OC'S FOR THIS STORY. JUST MAKE THEM IN THIS FORM:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Other: **

**Will They Change Genders:**

**ONLY TAKING 3 GUYS AND 3 GIRLS (ORIGINAL GENDERS BTW). ALSO PLEASE GUYS, CHECK OUT CLOVER123's STORIES ALONG WITH FANCYPSYCHOPATH AND VICTORIASW. **

**THEIR STORIES ARE MORE FABULOUS THAN A UNICORN IN A TUTU WITH GLITTER. THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, BYE!**


End file.
